I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wireless communications. Particularly, the present invention relates to Wireless Access Protocol (WAP)-enabled devices.
II. Description of the Related Art
The capability of wireless devices is rapidly increasing. Wireless devices now have the ability to access the Internet using a microbrowser that is part of the telephone. The microbrowser is a very simple version of personal computer browsers such as MICROSOFT'S INTERNET EXPLORER and NETSCAPE'S COMMUNICATOR. This Internet browsing capability is being standardized through a wireless access protocol (WAP) forum that is setting the rules for communicating in a wireless manner with the Internet.
A language designed for this type of communication is the wireless markup language (WML). This language is an application of Extensible Markup Language (XML). WML was designed for wireless communication devices with small, low-resolution screens that are prevalent on cellular telephones.
Accessing information from the Internet using a wireless telephone enables one to determine entertainment information in the telephone's area as well as the telephone numbers, email addresses, and directions to those establishments. Using this information, the telephone user can send a message to these establishments or carry out electronic commerce transactions online.
Two people communicating with WAP-enabled telephones can access the same World Wide Web content (hereinafter “Web content”) simultaneously but cannot be sure that they are viewing the exact same information without one party reading off the entire Universal Resource Locator (URL) to the other party. This puts a similar burden on the other party to correctly enter that URL without making any typographical errors. Since some URL's are quite lengthy and complex and, sometimes, not even human understandable this creates a burden on each party to make sure they are looking at the same piece of information. There is a need for multiple parties to be able to easily access the same content without the burden of URL communication and entry.